Green Goblin
Norman Osborn is a ruthless businessman, father of Harry Osborn, and is the super-villain Green Goblin, one of Spider-Man's arch-foes. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Osborn is a major antagonist, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as the primary antagonist of the Manhattan campaign, and one of several crime lords that oppose the Dominion XIII for messing with their own plans in the process of conducting their scheme on their worlds. For this reason, Wart is tasked by the Dominion higher-ups with the task of eliminating Osborn for his defiance and acquiring Manhattan as a Dominion XIII-conquered territory. However, Norman refuses to back down so easily and becomes the Green Goblin to meet the opposition head on. He later returns in "Return of the Keyblade" as a member of Maleficent's newly expanded Hellfire Organization, once again set on destroying Spider-Man and taking full control over the New York Crime Underworld. However, he's also planning something far grander than just mere criminal antics in the underworld. This time, thanks to a long-term gambit he's planning for years, he's got his eye on founding what is essentially a replacement global peace-enforcing organization to replace the off-the-grid SHIELD, and this time no meddlesome arachnid nor team of bickering super-losers is going to mess it up for him now... Story Backstory (An MCU/TSSM-version of his comics backstory, with connections to HYDRA, SHIELD, and the Brotherhood of the Scrier) Between BoANE and The Journey (His rise to power, founding of Oscorp with Mendell Stromm, and raising a family to carry on his legacy) The Journey (Cameo appearances set after the events of The Avengers 2012, which showcase his actions in setting up the events of TSSM Season 1) A Year of Misery (Reprises his role from TSSM Season 1 & 2; allies himself as the true benefactor to Pete's operations in Spider-Island) An Empire of Dreams (Hides in the shadows after his seeming demise in TSSM Season 2, serving as the man behind the man to Oscorp's Board of Directors for the events of The Amazing Spider-Man; continues to work with the disguised Odin!Loki for setting up the rise of Dark Reign under Maleficent, then Queen Grimhilde's supervision) Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade (Among the survivors of the Snap, taking advantage of the ensnarement of Spidey and the Phase 2/3 heroes to bring about the unveiling of HAMMER to totally subsume SHIELD, complete with revealing Osborn's survival to the world; is the man behind the man for the events of Venom 2018, Agents of SHIELD Season 6, and the MCU Spider-Man films) The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery norman osborn 2.jpg|Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin's original identity Iron Patriot.png|The Iron Patriot Mark I, Osborn's duplicated Iron Man Armor Green Goblin KH.png|Goblin Troopers, the Green Goblin's personal fighting force within the ranks of the Hellfire Org. Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Scientists Category:Mutants Category:Goblins Category:Businesspeople Category:The Sinister Six Category:Government Officials Category:HYDRA Category:SHIELD Category:Bombers Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Laser Manipulators Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Inventors Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:HAMMER Category:The Thunderbolts